


roastin'

by notfinnskata



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfinnskata/pseuds/notfinnskata
Summary: mike and will have a little bonfire, just the two of them.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 33





	roastin'

How both Will and Mike convinced the others to let them have a night to themselves, is still mind blowing to Mike. While he loved his friends, sometimes he just wanted to be in the presence of his cute boyfriend, Will. 

Mike snapped out of his thought process, to Will standing in front of him, holding up two different marshmallow bags. “Did you hear me?” Will asked, a smile playing on his lips. Sometimes Mike got lost in his mind, Will had to snap him out of it. 

“Oh! Yeah- I’m sorry, my love.” Mike said, pointing to the bag in Will’s left hand. “Those ones- just cause they are shaped like dinosaurs.” Mike said, smiling up at his boyfriend.

It was Mike’s idea, to have a cute little bon fire at Will’s house. Of course, they couldn’t start the fire by themselves, so Jonathan had to come out and help them, at the beginning. “Okay- you should be good to go.” Jonathan said earlier, wiping the dirt off onto his work pants. “Don’t burn the house down.” He said, walking into the house.

Now, Will was back at his side, both boys under the same blanket, due to it being slightly colder than both of them wanted it to be. Will whined, and Mike gently looks over at the smaller boy. “What’s wrong?” Mike asked, worry laced into his voice.

“I keep burning mine.” Will said, bringing the smoked sugar to his face, gently blowing out the mini fire. “I don’t know how you get yours perfectly roasted.” He said, moving his bangs out of his face. Mike grabs his own stick, and places one of the tiny marshmallows on the end of the stick. “Here-” Mike said, grabbing Will’s hand, and placing the stick gently into it. “You have to barely touch the tip of the fire.” Mike said, placing his hands over Will’s, both of them holding onto the stick now.

When Mike did this, Will felt his heart speed up in his chest. He admired his boyfriend, in the dim light of the fire. Mike had his own bangs across his head, but his raven hair contrasts with Will’s dirty blonde. Their hands fit perfectly together, like they were meant to be held by one another. Will’s eyes lock with Mike, and Mike felt his cheeks heat up. “Is- is everything okay? Are you okay?” Mike asked, wanting to bring his hand up to his face to hide his blush, but he doesn’t dare move. After a few more seconds, Mike’s question registered with Will, and he gently squeezes the other boys hand. “I’m okay- perfect, really.” Will said, still not moving from the position that they were in. “You’re just really beautiful- and I wished that you could see yourself like I see you.” Will admitted, noticing the burning marshmallow dropping into the fire. “Shit-” Mike said, bringing the stick out of the fire, with nothing on it anymore. 

Both boys giggled, and Will gently nudges Mike with his shoulder. “I love you.” He let slip out. Once he realized what he had done, his eyes widen in shock. “You- you don’t have to say it back- I just felt-” Will started, but was cut short by a pair of lips. It was Mike, of course, and he had been waiting for this moment for a long time now.   
“I love you, too.” Mike said, while pulling back, the marshmallows and fire long forgotten.


End file.
